


Playing Favorites

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gaming, Mild Smut, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a Spec Recs treat for the wonderful Strawberryfiend who requested something between these two where they get competitive over old arcade games.





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberryfiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfiend/gifts).



"Oh motherfucker. It's on now." A woman's voice rang out across the dingy bar. A few curious onlookers turned their heads to find the source of the indignant profanities. 

"Can't use your biotics now can you?" answered another voice smugly. "You should have known better than to challenge me to a shooting game." 

A couple more heads turned to the two women in the corner of the bar where a few old-fashioned arcade games were tucked away. The plastic guns looked like they had seen better days and the screen had a few smudges but that didn't seem to deter the two competitors. The look on their faces was the same as when they did on the actual battlefield.

"You think you can beat me just because you're Commander Fucking Shepard." Now the full attention of the bar was focused on them. Commander Shepard was a household name and the patrons were curious to see her in action. Sensing the growing audience, the tattooed woman turned around and addressed the gawkers, "I almost feel sorry for her. She's going to have quite a few witnesses to her crushing defeat."

The crowd seemed intrigued by the display of arrogance. Shepard turned to them and said "Look at this, my own girlfriend, cheering for me to be publicly embarrassed!" She held her hand over her heart as though she might just keel over at any moment. "How could you do this to me, Jack?"

The two of them now focused their attention on the game at hand. Every time one of them got the upper hand the other cursed loudly. The drunken bar guests were beginning to choose sides and cheers and jeers rang out as they watched the action. 

"No love will ever be greater than my love of winning, Shepard." Jack answered biting her lip in concentration. 

"It's going to be so cute when you lose and you spend the rest of the evening pouting." Shepard shot back. 

The two of them ceased their merciless trash talk as they focused their attention on the game. The bar was silent now as they waited to see who would emerge victorious. The only sounds they could hear was the click click click of the triggers of the plastic guns and the tinny sound of gunfire and explosions from the ancient speakers that were caked in dust. Finally Jack threw down her gun in victory and screamed out, "Hell fucking yes!" Shepard dropped the gun and shook her head. She really had been bested and she knew she was going to never hear the end of it. "Now what was that about spending the evening pouting?" Jack asked triumphantly.

Shepard grabbed her drink that was next to the old game and took a swig. "You better make it up to me." She mumbled. Shepard was not used to losing and she downed the rest of her drink and folded her arms. 

"Oh I'll make it up to you. By the time I'm done with you you'll forget why you were even mad at me." She took Shepard by the hand, "Now let's get out of here before I manage to ruin your reputation even more." The two of them waved goodbye to the people at the bar and went on their way.

Jack led Shepard out of the bar and around the corner and kissed her. She let her fingers snake their way through Shepard's deep red hair letting her nails run down the back of her neck. Any real anger Shepard felt about losing instantly melted away. She both loved and loathed that Jack had such power over her. She was hoping she could at least pretend to be a bit more peeved about her defeat for a little while longer, but as soon as her lips touched Jack's, her resolve completely dissipated. 

They began to wander back to the Normandy and although Jack knew she should leave well enough alone, she couldn't help but badger Shepard a little more. "You know, if it gets back to the Alliance that your skills are that rusty, they might just make me the new Commander." She gave Shepard a devilish grin.

"Well, turns out there are worse fates than Reapers after all." Shepard retorted. She wrapped her arm around Jack's waist as they walked. She planted a kiss on Jack's neck as they made their way back to the ship.

"Don't try and get all sweet with me now just because you're afraid I'll be in charge." Jack said. "You know I'll have to be extra hard on you too, just so no one thinks I'm playing favorites." Jack leaned into her girlfriend and nipped at her earlobe. "Not that you ever play favorites with me or anything." She did her best to try to sound innocent but her words were dripping with sarcasm. Everyone knew about their relationship, they hadn't exactly kept it a secret. Jack did enjoy special privleges because of it too.

"After all of today's insubordination, I don't know if you'll be the favorite much longer." Shepard warned her trying to sound stern.

Jack grabbed Shepard's arm and whisked her away behind a building. She pressed her against a wall and slid her fingers between Shepard's legs. Even over her pants she was weak to Jack's touch. "Are you sure I'm not still the favorite?" She asked darkly as her fingers deftly toyed with her. 

"Damn you." Shepard hissed. Jack pressed against her a bit harder and kissed her deeply. She ran her tongue across Shepard's lips until they parted, allowing her to enter. She enjoyed the taste of Jack's tongue intertwining with hers. Jack slipped her hand inside Shepard's pants. It was pitch dark out and she was sure no one would catch them. She began to stroke the soft skin and Shepard gasped. Jack kissed her again as she began to pleasure her. "Ok, you're still the favorite." Shepard whispered, giving in to her. 

"Well good, I'm glad that's settled." Jack said proudly. She took her hand out of Shepard's pants and took her by the arm. "Alright, let's find somewhere with a bed so I can finish you off properly."


End file.
